O Melhor Aluno
by Bela-chan
Summary: Draco sempre foi um aluno muito dedicado. Snape sempre foi louco por seus sonserinos. Resposta ao desafio proposto por Dany Ceres no Torneio da PSF. ATENÇÂO: Slash, NC 17, Snape x Draco!


**Agradecimentos:** À Tachel, meu amor. :3

**Explicação:** Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio lançado no Torneio da PSF: _05 - Draco sempre foi um aluno muito dedicado. Snape sempre foi louco por seus sonserinos. Desafio proposto por: Dany Ceres._

**Aviso 1:** Todos os personagens contidos aqui pertencem apenas à JK Rowling.

**Aviso 2:** Contém cenas fortes, muitooo fortes! :O

* * *

**O Melhor Aluno**

A matéria favorita de Draco Malfoy sempre foi Poções.

No momento em que era ordenado que iniciasse o preparo de sua poção, a mente de Draco se desligava de tudo a sua volta e todos os seus pensamentos se voltavam para o caldeirão borbulhante à sua frente.

Era quando ele começava a fazer o que considerava uma arte.

Primeiro, havia a separação dos melhores ingredientes, aqueles cujo formato e aparência mais se adequavam ao uso que faria deles. Isso era essencial, pois se apenas um ingrediente não estivesse em condições de ser utilizado, estragaria toda a poção.

Depois, haveria o preparo dos ingredientes, quando ele descascaria o que precisasse ser descascado, fatiaria em pequenas camadas o que precisasse ser fatiado, e moeria lenta e firmemente o que quer que fosse exigido pela receita. Sem pressa, para não danificar nenhum deles, e sem jamais se cansar.

Então, Draco finalmente começaria a fazer a poção. Com toda a calma, ele adicionaria os ingredientes na ordem correta, seguindo as instruções descritas no quadro-negro ou em seu livro de Poções. Quase hipnotizado, ele observaria o líquido borbulhante à sua frente estremecer e se transformar cada vez que ele adicionasse algum ingrediente novo, ou caso mudasse a forma de mexer no caldeirão.

Ele seguiria nesse ritmo pelo tempo que fosse necessário, sem que nada pudesse distraí-lo, até que a poção atingisse o resultado esperado e se tornasse perfeita. O que acontecia praticamente todas as vezes.

Severus Snape não se cansava de observar Draco preparando poções em sua aula. Mesmo após seis anos tendo o sonserino como seu aluno, Severus não conseguia deixar de admirar sua concentração ao analisar alguma fórmula, a destreza com que preparava os ingredientes, ou a delicadeza com que mexia a poção. E, principalmente, o prazer que ele não conseguia disfarçar quando, no final, a poção adquiria a tonalidade esperada.

Observar Draco durante a aula de Poções era como relembrar como Severus era. Não havia nada em comum entre o adolescente que Draco era e o que Severus foi, além do fato de os dois saberem, desde o início, que não havia nada mais satisfatório do que o preparo de uma poção. E o sentimento de que o resto do mundo não possuía sutileza o suficiente para compreender a beleza e a complexidade daquele dom.

Por muito tempo, Severus foi o único em Hogwarts que pensava daquele jeito. Até perceber os olhos de Draco brilhando em sua primeira aula, enquanto ouvia seu professor descrever a arte do preparo das poções.

Durante aqueles cinco anos, tentou se convencer de que era só o sentimento de identificação. Afinal, sempre foi uma pessoa solitária, e poucas coisas ou pessoas despertavam sua atenção. Draco fora uma delas e, portanto, era compreensível que pensasse tanto no adolescente.

Mas sua consciência adorava gritar que "identificação" era uma desculpa pobre para justificar as vezes em que acordava no meio da noite suado e ofegante, após sonhar com cenas que envolviam caldeirões borbulhantes, ingredientes oleosos e Draco Malfoy seminu vestindo apenas sua gravata verde e prateada.

Nessas horas, Severus era obrigado a admitir que o jovem o atraía, de uma maneira perigosa e inevitável. E sua tentação se tornou ainda maior quando flagrou, em uma de suas rondas noturnas, Draco e Blaise Zabine se agarrando em uma sala de aula deserta, com quase nada de roupa entre eles. Tinha certeza que nunca mais esqueceria a imagem de Draco gemendo sobre a mesa enquanto Blaise o penetrava.

Severus foi obrigado a lhes dar uma dura detenção, mas o mal já estava feito: a última barreira que o impedia de realizar suas fantasias secretas caíra por terra, pois desde o flagrante Severus não conseguia mais ver Draco como apenas um aluno inocente e intocado.

Justiça seja feita, Severus lutou bastante contra o que estava sentindo. Mas ele perdeu a batalha no momento em que encontrou seu aluno favorito caído em uma poça de sangue no banheiro, logo após quase morrer devido ao _Sectumsempra _lançado por Harry Potter.

Suas mãos estavam frias e trêmulas quando tocaram em Draco, e sua voz não passava de um sussurro quando recitou as palavras mágicas que selariam os ferimentos. O único pensamento que tinha era que ele não poderia deixar Draco morrer de forma alguma. E realmente não deixou.

Uma das peculiaridades do _Sectumsempra _é que os ferimentos da pessoa atingida dificilmente se fecham, a não ser que, durante cinco dias, seja aplicada uma pomada especial cuja fórmula só Severus conhecia, aliada ao mesmo encantamento que ele murmurou ao encontrar Draco ferido.

Claro que ele poderia ter feito um estoque da pomada, e ensinado Madame Pomfrey a realizar o encantamento que curaria o rapaz.

Mas, ao invés disso, Severus se viu ordenando a Draco que comparecesse todos os dias ao seu escritório às 21hs, pois cuidaria de seus ferimentos pessoalmente.

No primeiro dia, os ferimentos voltaram a sangrar assim que Draco retirou as faixas. Vendo os filetes de sangue escorrerem pela pele pálida, Severus temeu que Draco percebesse que sua respiração se alterara levemente ante a perspectiva de finalmente tocá-lo, após meses imaginando como seria a pele do rapaz.

Em silêncio, ele pegou uma faixa de algodão limpa e mergulhou em uma tigela com água, limpando todo o sangue para em seguida aplicar a pomada sobre os ferimentos, enquanto murmurava o encantamento. O processo levou alguns minutos, e Severus não olhou em momento algum para Draco, concentrado em gravar em sua memória os detalhes da pele que estava tocando. Sabia que mais tarde todos esses detalhes voltariam para povoar seus sonhos.

O último ferimento ficava no meio do peito de Draco, sobre o coração. Ao aplicar a pomada ali, Severus notou que o coração do rapaz estava disparado, mas fingiu não perceber e o mandou voltar no dia seguinte.

No segundo dia, Severus percebeu que Draco estava ansioso ao retirar a camisa, e sorriu intimamente ao pegar o pote de pomada e começar a aplicação.

No terceiro dia, Draco chegou antes das 21hs, e murmurou uma desculpa sobre ter se confundido com o horário. Severus o olhou fixamente por alguns segundos, até o outro corar e desviar o olhar. Nesse dia, a aplicação demorou longos minutos a mais, mas nenhum dos dois reclamou.

No quarto dia, Draco chegou novamente mais cedo, mas dessa vez não se preocupou em inventar nenhuma desculpa. Severus também não perguntou. Quando o jovem sonserino começou a retirar a camisa lentamente, Severus questionou-lhe se seus ferimentos estavam doendo, e Draco respondeu que não. Novamente, Severus não fez mais perguntas, e a aplicação da pomada foi ainda mais lenta do que no dia anterior, embora os ferimentos já tivessem praticamente desaparecido.

No quinto e último dia, Draco não apareceu no horário combinado. Severus pensou que talvez tivesse assustado seu aluno, e que ele provavelmente percebeu que não era necessária uma quinta aplicação da pomada. Isso deixou o Mestre das Poções um tanto frustrado, e ele superou seu desapontamento da maneira que mais gostava: corrigindo da pior maneira possível os trabalhos de poções de seus alunos.

Já passava das 23hs quando ouviu as batidas na porta de seu escritório. Com o coração batendo levemente mais rápido, Severus abriu a porta, e não foi realmente uma surpresa encontrar Draco parado ali.

- Confundiu o horário novamente, Sr. Malfoy? – Severus perguntou, ao que Draco respondeu com apenas um menear de cabeça, confirmando.

- Quase isso, professor. – respondeu o sonserino, com um meio sorriso. – Posso entrar? Imaginei que estivesse acordado ainda, e que não se importaria.

Sem responder, Severus deu-lhe as costas e foi até seu armário de poções, para pegar o pote com a pomada para aplicar em Draco. Ouviu a porta do escritório se fechando suavemente, e quando se virou percebeu que Draco estava bem atrás de si.

- O que está esperando para tirar a camisa? – perguntou Severus, secamente, ao que Draco respondeu com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

- Oh, é mesmo. – ele exclamou, despindo a capa negra e desabotoando os botões.

- Primeiro eu vou ver se é realmente necessário aplicarmos uma nova camada de pomada. – Severus explicou, para em seguida estender a mão e começar a tocar o peito nu de Draco.

Severus começou pelos locais onde antes havia cortes profundos, mas agora só restavam finas linhas brancas totalmente cicatrizadas. A pele de Draco se arrepiou com seu toque, como já acontecera outras vezes, mas Severus fingiu não perceber, enquanto continuava com sua exploração lenta e suave.

Quando os dedos de Severus acariciaram um mamilo de Draco, o loiro não conseguiu evitar um suspiro, o que fez com que Severus parasse com as carícias e o encarasse.

- Algum problema? – murmurou Severus, suavemente.

- Nenhum, professor, pode continuar.

- Acho que não será mais necessário. – respondeu Severus, retirando a mão e ignorando a expressão de decepção no rosto de Draco. – Os ferimentos estão completamente curados.

- Estão? Tem certeza? – questionou Draco, apressado. – Porque em alguns momentos, eu ainda sinto uma dor estranha.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Severus levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Dor? Aonde?

Draco hesitou brevemente, antes de se aproximar de Severus e puxar sua mão novamente de encontro a cicatriz que ficava abaixo do coração.

- Aqui dói um pouco... – Draco murmurou, guiando a mão de Severus sobre sua barriga. – Aqui... – continuou, passando-a sobre seu umbigo e descendo ainda mais. – E aqui... – arrematou, empurrando a ponta dos dedos de Severus para dentro do cós de sua calça.

- Não sabia que o feitiço tivesse atingido essa área. – murmurou Severus, encarando o rosto corado de Draco e deslizando a mão mais para baixo, até tocar a ereção.

- Muito de leve, professor... – murmurou Draco. – Mas mesmo assim vou precisar que o senhor cuide desse ferimento também...

- Naturalmente. – respondeu Severus, retirando a mão apenas para desabotoar a calça e abrir o zíper.

Rapidamente, Draco abaixou a cueca e retirou-a junto com a calça, sapatos e meias, ficando completamente nu.

Severus já havia visto Draco sem camisa várias vezes nos últimos dias, mas ainda assim vê-lo daquela forma o deixou sem fala. Seu aluno era perfeito. Nenhum sonho ou fantasia se aproximava da realidade que via agora, o corpo adolescente pálido e suave, os músculos bem definidos pela prática de Quadribol, as coxas firmes e torneadas, a ereção que já despontava entre os pêlos loiros.

- Professor?

Severus estava tão absorto em observá-lo que se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Draco, que o encarava também, os olhos acinzentados brilhando por ver o quanto sua nudez afetara seu professor.

- Não era necessário se despir por completo, Sr. Malfoy. – disse Severus, se recriminando mentalmente ao ver o quanto sua voz saíra baixa e rouca. – E eu não vejo nada de errado.

- Mas mal dá pra ver. O senhor tem que tocar, pra sentir. – disse Draco, tomando novamente a mão de seu professor e colocando-a sobre sua ereção.

- Draco...

– Está sentindo, professor? – interrompeu Draco, mantendo a mão de Severus onde estava. – Está doendo agora. Começou a doer quando o senhor começou a aplicar os remédios em mim, há dias atrás. Desde então, dói o tempo todo, principalmente em suas aulas. Não estou mais agüentando.

- Garoto, você não sabe o que está fazendo. – disse Severus, tentando se afastar, mas Draco o segurou e colou seu corpo no dele.

- Eu sei, sim. E o senhor sabe que eu sei, professor. Mas quero saber ainda mais. E o senhor vai me ensinar, não vai? – provocou Draco. - Prometo aprender tudo bem rápido, e fazer direitinho depois.

- Draco, eu não posso... – Severus tentou afastá-lo novamente, os pálidos argumentos de sua consciência lutando desesperadamente contra o desejo que tomava conta de suas vontades.

Mas Draco não lhe deu chance de escapar.

- Por que não? Eu sou seu melhor aluno, não sou? O que mais o admira, o único que o entende. Por favor, professor, eu só quero agradá-lo... Me deixe...

Ele não completou a frase, pois Severus o puxou pelos cabelos e esmagou seus lábios em um beijo forte, exigente. Draco demorou apenas um momento para se refazer da surpresa, e logo estava correspondendo ao beijo com entusiasmo, agarrando-se a Severus enquanto sua boca era devorada impiedosamente, e seu corpo acariciado com força.

Severus não raciocinava mais, tudo o que queria era devorar o rapaz que estava em seus braços, saciando todos os desejos que o atormentavam. Sua vontade naquele momento era atirar Draco no chão e enterrar-se bem fundo nele, fazendo-o gritar de dor e prazer. Estava prestes a fazer isso quando Draco interrompeu o beijo, lutando para respirar.

- Professor!... – exclamou Draco, ofegante, os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

- É bom ter certeza que é isso que quer, Draco, porque daqui em diante eu não vou parar. – disse Severus, empurrando o rapaz em direção à sua mesa. - Nem se você me pedir.

- Eu não vou pedir pra parar... – prometeu Draco, desabotoando as vestes de Severus. – Não mesmo.

Rapidamente, Severus ajudou Draco a despi-lo, para em seguida voltar a beijá-lo, enquanto suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro do corpo jovem. Draco gemia, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, sentindo os dentes de Severus descerem por seu pescoço e cravarem-se em seus mamilos, enquanto as mãos macias envolviam sua ereção sem piedade.

Com um movimento rápido, Severus agarrou Draco pela cintura e o colocou sobre a mesa, jogando tudo o que havia em cima no chão e tornando a beijá-lo. Draco, entregue, se curvou para trás, oferecendo-se para que o outro continuasse a beijá-lo, gemendo alto quando a língua de Severus invadiu seu umbigo e desceu ainda mais, até lamber a ponta de sua ereção.

Preparou-se para ser chupado até não agüentar mais, mas a língua de Severus rapidamente escorregou para o meio de suas pernas, invadindo seu corpo sem cerimônias. Ninguém nunca o havia beijado daquela maneira tão deliciosamente pervertida e indecente, e Draco adorou a sensação.

Gemeu ainda mais alto quando Severus voltou a abocanhá-lo, inteiro e de uma só vez, ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia lentamente um dedo em Draco, e depois mais outro. Draco nunca imaginou que poderia sentir tantas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo, a boca quente e úmida de Severus fazendo-o enlouquecer ao mesmo tempo em que o movimento de vai e vem dos dedos longos lhe causavam dor e prazer na mesma medida.

Draco nem mesmo tentava disfarçar os gemidos que soltava, cada vez abrindo mais as pernas para facilitar o trabalho de Severus, e já sentia as primeiras ondas do orgasmo se aproximando quando Severus sem aviso parou de chupá-lo e retirou os dedos de dentro dele.

- Não!... – gemeu, em protesto, o que fez Severus torcer os lábios no que poderia ser considerado um quase-sorriso do Mestre de Poções.

- Com pressa? – murmurou Severus, colando seu corpo ao de Draco e passando os lábios sobre a orelha de Draco

- Professor...

- Implore. – ordenou Severus, puxando Draco pelos cabelos novamente. – Quero ouvir você implorar, Malfoy.

- Por favor... Por favor, professor, eu...

Mas Severus não estava mais ouvindo. Sua mente só registrava que tinha seu melhor aluno, o único herdeiro dos Malfoy, sentado nu em sua mesa, implorando para ser possuído naquele instante.

Com firmeza, Severus abriu as pernas de Draco e se colocou entre elas, erguendo levemente o quadril do loiro e começando a penetrá-lo. Não havia preparado Draco da melhor forma, e sabia que ele sentiria um pouco de dor, mas não se importava. Não sabia quanta experiência Draco tinha, mas não queria que fosse como os outros. Queria que fosse mais forte e mais intenso que qualquer coisa que ele já experimentara. E a dor contribuiria muito para isso, tornaria as sensações ainda mais poderosas.

Draco fechou os olhos com força e apertou com força a cintura de Severus, deixando escapar um gemido de dor quando sentiu Severus avançando lentamente. A sensação que tinha é que estava sendo rasgado pouco a pouco, mas sabia que Severus não ia parar até ter terminado de preenchê-lo completamente. E Draco não tinha a menor intenção de pedir-lhe para parar.

Então, mordeu os lábios e escondeu o rosto na curva do ombro de Severus, agüentando corajosamente até sentir que seu professor estava completamente enterrado dentro dele.

Severus ficou imóvel por um momento, tentando se controlar e não deixar que tudo terminasse em segundos. Seu aluno Draco era tão quente e apertado que estava sendo difícil para ele se controlar. _Aluno. Draco. Quente. Apertado._ As palavras eram tão fortes que Severus quase gozou naquele instante.

Afastou-se ligeiramente de Draco e beijou-o novamente, enquanto voltava a movimentar seu quadril para frente e para trás, lentamente a princípio, e mais rapidamente quando os gemidos de Draco se tornarem mais rápidos e mais longos, sinal de que o prazer que ele sentia agora era muito maior do que a dor. Draco cruzara as pernas em volta da cintura de Severus e, se continuassem naquele ritmo, os dois não durariam muito tempo.

Mas Severus ainda tinha uma última fantasia a realizar, antes que tudo acabasse.

Interrompendo os movimentos, Severus saiu de dentro de Draco e se afastou. Draco não entendeu nada, e já ia questionar quando viu seu professor abaixando-se para pegar sua gravata verde no chão. Sorriu para Severus, compreendendo. Ia adorar aquilo.

- Vire-se. – ordenou Severus, após prender a gravata com o nó parcialmente desfeito no pescoço de Draco, que obedeceu prontamente, ficando de costas para seu professor.

Severus, sem demora, mordeu o pescoço de Draco e lançou-se novamente dentro dele, de uma única vez, fazendo Draco gritar de surpresa, dor e prazer. Mas Severus não se importou, não iria mais tentar se controlar. Segurando firmemente a cintura de Draco, intensificou seus movimentos, entrando e saindo com tanta força que Draco não sabia como ainda não se partira em dois.

Mas ele também não se importava, e a cada estocada ouvia sua voz pedindo por mais, mais, mais, até que Severus agarrou sua ereção com força e foi o suficiente para que Draco gritasse e gozasse na mesma hora, sentindo quando poucos movimentos depois Severus gemia baixo e longamente e também gozava.

Eles permaneceram parados por um momento, até Severus se afastar e encarar Draco, que se virara para encará-lo também.

- Isso foi... completamente... diferente, professor... – disse Draco, ofegante.

- Diferente como? – perguntou Severus.

- A diferença de fazer _isso _com um garoto, e com um homem.

Severus não sorriu, mas Draco pôde ver que seus olhos brilharam de satisfação, como brilhavam quando Draco acertava uma poção particularmente difícil.

- Então, senhor Malfoy, só me resta continuar lhe mostrando mais algumas dessas _diferenças_. – disse Severus, enrolando a gravata em sua mão e puxando Draco para mais um beijo.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** _Ufaaaaa! Quase seis páginas só de lemon, acho que bati meu próprio recorde! _

_Mas essas 3000 palavras não chegavam nuncaaaa! rsrs_

_Espero que gostem! Eu gostei!!_

* * *


End file.
